


【农丞】无人之境 （二）

by lily_saii



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_saii/pseuds/lily_saii





	【农丞】无人之境 （二）

03.

范丞丞依约来到陈立农告知的地点。  
好在这些天丈夫因为生意去了外地，他心神不宁的模样也没被发现，否则以丈夫对他的了解，大概很容易就会被问出陈立农的事情来。  
他捏着自己的掌心，不知道自己为什么不干脆将这件事说出来，毕竟本质上他并未真正做出错事，但只要想到小叔子那双和丈夫相似的眼睛和对方的笑容，那种想要直接说出来的欲望就淡了。

今天恰好降温，天色灰蒙蒙的，像是要下雨，吹拂过身体的风都是带着湿意的冷。  
他拢着衣襟，渔夫帽和口罩把他的脸遮得严严实实，只抬头的时候隐约露出一双湿润明亮的眼睛，让他看起来有些古怪。敞开的领子露出一截白皙修长和小片的锁骨，打底的黑色背心露了点边，衬得露出的那些皮肤更是白得泛光。

他靠在栏杆上，低着头，心不在焉地抠着手指，等待的时间里心底的后悔变得越来越清晰，他在口罩后面咬着下唇，几乎想就这样逃回家。  
被从后面抱住的时候他吓了一跳，叫出身时对方也没将他松开，反倒将手收得更紧。  
“丞丞。”滚烫的呼吸就这样贴到了耳边，又一声像羽毛一样轻轻地扫过耳郭，故意逗他一样：“嫂子。”

这两个字眼总像是什么开关一样一下子勾起了范丞丞的羞耻心，他被拦腰抱下来的时候几乎要掉眼泪。  
陈立农双手撑在栏杆上将他困在怀里，逼近的呼吸带着一股清爽的须后水的气息，跟丈夫用的是一个牌子的。哪怕隔着口罩，这股气息仍旧极其清晰地传进鼻腔，他脸颊开始发热，手下意识地抵住越靠越近的胸膛。  
“陈，陈立农！”他忍不住低叫一声。  
声音都是软的，带着点颤音，出口之后他就后悔了，那一点攻击力都没有的声音像被欺负的食草动物发出的呜咽，软弱极了。  
他抬眼去看自己的小叔子，帽檐压得太低，他脑袋往后仰了好些，才露出双干净的眼睛。  
陈立农脸上带着笑，目光扫视在他脸上，就好像在打量哪里更好下口，好将他拆吃入肚一样。

“你之前都叫我立农。”这人倒露出些委屈的神色来。  
范丞丞脑子有些犯晕，他想起还没结婚之前，跟丈夫约会的时候，丈夫偶尔也会露出这样的神色。  
他们认识的时候他才大一，刚满18周岁没多久，已经大四的陈立信就是他的初恋。因为家教严，他最初是没想过在刚谈恋爱的时候跟丈夫发生关系的，但到底是血气方刚的青年人，他又实在不擅长拒绝丈夫，在一起三个月后他们就顺理成章地滚上了床。  
最开始他并不十分热衷于性事，毕竟第一次的痛楚给他留下的印象太深，每次跟丈夫做的时候他都很恐惧于对方进入身体那瞬间被劈开的痛感。

他也记不清为什么丈夫会突然流露出那样的神色，但他记得每次丈夫露出这样的神色时，只要他没能拒绝掉，丈夫就会露出和以往不同的热烈野性的一面，像是在玩什么情趣，粗重的喘声，激烈的撞击声，他连求饶的声音都变得断断续续，体内被彻底地灌满，翻来覆去地哭得嗓子都是哑的。  
丈夫在那时候说话也变得赤裸，情色意味的话语像将他剥得更加赤裸的大手，让他头皮发麻，让他最羞耻地藏着的矜持都一点点地敞开。

毕业后这样的丈夫渐渐变得少了，他只觉得这是丈夫走出社会后越发成熟，虽说笑起来，或是偶尔故意逗他的时候还是那样孩子气，却没有再露出这样明显示弱的神色来。  
没想到会在陈立农这里再见到。

他盯着小叔子耷拉在一起的眉毛和故作可怜的下垂眼，只觉得后背一片燥热，连最开始等待的后悔和被禁锢在对方怀里的惊惧都被压了下去，心口咚咚地乱跳，他清晰地感觉到自己的呼吸已经乱了拍子。  
他匆匆又垂下眼，怕被小叔子发现，又庆幸自己戴了口罩，发烫的脸颊都被严实地裹住，多少给了他一些不会被对方发现的安全感。

但这人哪里会这样饶过他？  
须后水那种极淡又清爽舒缓的气息一下子变得浓郁，陈立农步步紧逼着，鼻尖隔着口罩碰到他的鼻尖，呼吸好像将他的口罩都吹拂得发热，脸颊有种被炙烤的干燥感。

陈立农松了一边的栏杆扶住他的腰，声音好像是从他的口罩摩擦而过。  
“恩？嫂子？”  
范丞丞忍不住合了合眼，耳根烫得他想要伸手捂一下，他想提醒小叔子答应过他的事情，他们已经在约会了，作为小叔子不能……不能对他动手动脚。但口罩渡过来的热意让他浑身酥软，他不得不承认自己确实受不了肖似丈夫的小叔子这样的示弱和磨缠。

口罩被拉下一边，小叔子的嘴唇就要印上来，他情不自禁地合上眼，将那一声“立农”颤抖地脱口而出。  
明明是之前喊过那么多次的名字，放到现在却好像有不一样的妥协味道，范丞丞只觉得唇角被轻轻吮了一下，潮湿的触觉让腰肢无声地发软，他睁开湿润的眼睛控诉地看了陈立农一眼。  
这人却挑着嘴角轻笑了一下。

“你好乖。”声音贴着范丞丞的耳朵。  
气流擦过耳郭，湿热的呼吸打着卷落进耳中央和上面薄薄的皮肤，耳朵尖红得几乎要滴血。  
范丞丞在羞耻中几乎要涌起反抗的心理，但陈立农双手搂住他的腰，像丈夫一样地抵住他的额头，亲昵地询问他：“中午吃火锅怎么样？我记得你喜欢这个。”  
范丞丞确实喜欢，这不是什么秘密，但小叔子用这样的语气说出来，又有种让人头皮发麻的暧昧。他连头都不敢抬起，垂下来的视线只盯着小叔子衬衫上的第三颗扣子，应话声也细细软软的，连他自己都觉得软弱好欺。

吃饭的时候那种自己在小叔子面前无所遁形的感觉变得更加强烈。  
陈立农像照顾小孩儿一样给他涮菜剥虾，范丞丞从小到大都被这样娇惯着长大，但不意味着能毫无负担地接受小叔子这样过于亲昵的体贴。  
但陈立农夹的每一道菜竟然都是他喜欢吃的，一旦拒绝这人又会用那双深深的眼意味深长地望过来，他甚至不能撒谎称自己并不钟情，勉强吃下令这一餐饭都变得味同嚼蜡。  
他实在不知道陈立农想要做什么，这种悬在半空的无措甚至让他觉得或许那天让小叔子得逞会比眼下这种情况更好些。

他们像情侣一样吃过了午饭又去百货里的影院看电影。  
大中午又是工作日，影院的人很少，陈立农选了部恐怖片，坏笑着朝他晃了晃手里的电影票。

和丈夫肖似的小叔子本就不是太过成熟的长相，哪怕比自己大上三岁，露出这样一面仍旧让范丞丞忍不住发笑。  
基因是这样的神奇，那些从丈夫身上褪去的色彩仍旧存在于同胞的小叔子身上，那样鲜明地从记忆里钻出来，顽强又柔软地击溃了吃饭时那种被完全操控玩弄的惶恐无措。

放映厅很空，陈立农买的是情侣座，在角落里。  
他坐下的时候有些迟疑，小叔子抬头看着自己，眼睛里有明晃晃的笑意，就好像知道自己在想些什么。  
范丞丞耳朵发热地坐下来，靠着边缘，但没有任何阻拦的情侣座根本避无可避，陈立农揽上来的时候他身体下意识地紧绷。

灯光暗下来，他听见陈立农的声音靠在耳边，低低的气音吹拂进耳朵。  
“要不要喝点东西？”  
插着习惯的可乐抵到了唇边，屏幕亮起的光照过来，他转头看见陈立农冷光中意外显露的温柔线条，视线对上的瞬间这人笑容突然又变深了。

这真的不是自己的丈夫吗？  
范丞丞恍惚地想着。他不自觉地咬住递到唇边的吸管，加了冰的可乐滑进口腔，冷意让他不禁打了个哆嗦，缩着肩膀回过神来。  
陈立农仿佛被他娱乐了一样脑袋歪在他肩上嗤嗤直笑，他只觉得委屈在胸腔愈演愈烈地放大，酸涩的泪意涌上眼眶。  
他有些受不了这样的玩弄了，尤其是陈立农跟丈夫这样相似，他甚至产生一种心爱的人将他当做玩具的彷徨和伤心，电影院阴森森的背景音乐都好像变得催泪，他吸了吸鼻子将脑袋深深地低下去，冰可乐的习惯还在脸颊边上，管口蹭过侧脸留下一道湿痕，他用手用力地蹭了蹭，想让自己好少一些狼狈。

但身边这人的手突然将他搂住，他毫无阻挡地被小叔子搂进怀里。  
陈立农没有说话，只是手指伸进他的帽子，穿梭在发丝间轻轻按了按他的头皮，啄吻落在了脸颊和鼻梁，帽檐挡住了视线，他了眼这人不知什么时候跟他十指紧扣的手指，那只空着的，抓着衣摆的手悄悄地收紧。

 

 

04.

那天到最后陈立农也没有对他做出什么。  
范丞丞被全须全尾地送回了家。  
他站在台阶上回过头看站在车旁的小叔子，这人站姿要比丈夫更放松一些，曲着一条腿靠在车门上，环抱着手抬起头望着他的样子让他好像回到了刚和丈夫谈恋爱的时候。

脚步不受控制地顿住，他转过身来，等做完才手足无措地搞不清自己这样做的理由。  
但陈立农已经几步跨了上来。  
一步步地逼近，范丞丞反应过来要逃的时候已经来不及，整个人被搂过去，后脑被用力地往下压，站在下面一级台阶的小叔子舌头长驱直入地撬开他的牙关。

像是有什么在侵占着身体侵占着理智，发软的身体下意识地扶在跟前人的肩上，范丞丞几乎萎靡地倒入小叔子怀里，环住对方的肩膀和腰间紧箍的手臂勉强支撑着自己，他能感觉陈立农从下面跨了上来，双腿分开站在他的两侧，拥挤在一阶台阶上。  
范丞丞觉得自己仿佛下一秒就摇摇欲坠地要往后仰倒。  
但小叔子的手臂这样有力地紧护着他，他们的身体紧贴在一起，胸膛剧烈地起伏，纠缠的嘴唇间发出的声响让他的头脑越来越浑噩。  
他感觉到陈立农的手在后背上游走，在腰臀间轻捏，欲望蠢动着令身体颤抖，理智和被感染的情动在来回推拉。

被松开的时候已经气喘吁吁。  
潮湿的水汽氤氲得视野都变得模糊，他扶着小叔子的肩膀，两人鼻尖额头仍抵在一起，帽子早在刚刚就被揭落在地上，额前有些长的碎发落下来，落到了眼睫上随着他急促的呼吸颤抖起伏。  
“我说过，”陈立农在他湿润的嘴唇上轻啄：“不要这样看着我。”

范丞丞觉得自己心尖也在颤抖。  
对丈夫的愧疚像洪水猛兽一样汹涌着扑上来，被小叔子轻易牵动心绪的自己糟糕透顶，但那种犹如热恋的悸动又让他难以自控。这种在丈夫的双胞胎兄弟身上找到丈夫那些失去的影子的行径又像在提醒着自己，他伤害的远不止如今什么都不知道的丈夫。  
“我们不能这样。”他落在小叔子肩上的手不禁用力地收紧。  
陈立农的眼睛近得模糊不清，范丞丞只觉得眼前都是一片朦胧的黑，唯有对方的声音仍旧是清晰，蛊惑般地钻进耳朵。  
“我们可以。”

范丞丞差点被这样的声音击垮，最后的反抗都变得颤巍巍的。  
“你答应过我……”  
本就距离极近的嘴唇又贴了上来，范丞丞牙关发软，陈立农舌尖的探入更轻车熟路，拒绝的话都被堵回了胸腔。

他被从台阶上抱下来，小叔子将他拉进车子的副驾驶座，靠椅被放倒，他反应过来时已经被小叔子压在了身下，陈立农就跪在他双腿的中间，伏下身用右手将他的双手压制在头顶。  
衣服不知道什么时候已经卷到了胸口上方，骤然的凉意让他下意识地想要挣扎，但他手脚都被控制着，他平日里不觉得自己有多软弱无力，但这会儿却好像只能像没有攻击力的动物一样在小叔子身下蜷缩颤抖。  
陈立农居高临下地看着他，昏暗中眼睛充满了侵略意味的锐光。

“立，立农？”他有些害怕地，带着颤抖地低声叫着。  
陈立农的手已经抚上他的胸口，指尖碾着他的敏感点，他难堪地咬紧下唇，手指不停地反抠着小叔子制住自己那只手的手背，但他总是习惯将指甲剪得圆滑又服帖，柔软的指腹没有丝毫的攻击力。  
亲吻落在颈根，他觉得自己好像变得比之前还要敏感，陈立农的嘴唇好像通了电，酥麻像电击一样地一阵阵落在小叔子触碰过的皮肤。他对自己这种敏感有种本能的畏惧，但却没有更好的方式去扼制，反倒让落在皮肤上的手和唇的触感变得更清晰，身体好像自己勾勒出了对方动作时的每一个细节，哪怕他仰着头，潮湿模糊的视线散乱地落在车顶，那些细微的触动都一一反馈到大脑里。

陈立农松开他的手把他往上托，放下的座椅并不平整，车内的空间很窄，两个长手长脚的男人拥挤在前座拥挤得过分，引擎未开，后座的车窗开了条缝隙，冷风吹得赤裸的皮肤竖起细密的颗粒，范丞丞难受地搂住近在眼前的男人的肩脖。  
埋头在他胸前的人突然抬起了头，范丞丞吓了一跳。刚被吐出的乳尖湿亮亮的在冷空气里迅速又敏感地紧缩成一粒，随着他胸膛的起伏那点湿润的亮光在视野里清晰又暧昧，他羞极了地闭上眼，陈立农粗重的喘息声贴着耳根沉沉地响。

小叔子好像比刚刚更激动了，揉捏着身体的大手越来越用力，也越来越色情，胸肉，腰肢，后臀和大腿都被一一揉弄，他觉得自己在陈立农眼里好像无所遁形，他不知道为什么小叔子能像丈夫一样轻而易举地掠住他所有的敏感点。  
身体情动得厉害，他能感觉到小叔子剥去他的裤子连着内裤一起，但他甚至提不起力气反抗，上一次那种全身心的抗拒好像随着时间和今天一天的情绪波动而消逝，他紧紧抓着陈立农背后的衣服，被脱下的裤口卡在腿弯，将两条长腿束缚地紧贴在胸前，腿根被按住，肌理感受到对方手指的力度，后臀落在皮质的座椅上不住地颤栗。

小叔子不知道从哪里没出了安全套，包装被撕开的声音让发热的身体快速冷却下来。  
范丞丞不自觉地往后缩，但这样狭窄的空间又能往哪里躲，甚至腿根还被对方掐在手里，他觉得自己像条砧板上的鱼，很难说清心底除了慌乱愧疚怯怯畏惧还藏着些什么。  
他也不愿意去想。

套着安全套的手指冰凉地划过大腿，范丞丞脚趾都蜷缩在一起，他将手从小叔子肩上缩回来，湿漉漉的眼睛像是要滚下眼泪，下唇咬得留下印子。  
退缩的话几乎要脱口而出，但下一秒身体被打开了。  
陈立农的手指轻易地没了进去，冰凉的，湿黏的，伴随着指节没入的力道将他的身体撑开。

他与丈夫交往两年，结婚一年，身体已经熟悉性事，开发得也足够彻底，这样的前戏并不多么艰涩，那种非同一般的紧致也都源自于心理的紧绷。  
褶皱渐渐被撑开，小叔子的手指模仿着性器的节奏在身体里深深浅浅地进出，他仍旧被裤子束缚住的腿维持着同样的姿势渐渐发麻，阴茎蹭在自己的小腹并不好受。他双腿打着颤地试图脱开陈立农的压制，但小叔子并未将他松开，反倒整个人压了下来，几乎要将他对折一般，膝盖快要碰到肩膀，他只能小声地吸着鼻子。  
“立，立农，我……我腿疼……”

陈立农曲着手撑在他脸侧，说话时呼吸尽数洒在他脸上。  
“我想听你叫点别的。”边说边用手在甬道里抠弄出噗嗤噗嗤的声响。

范丞丞红晕涨了满脸，又疼又羞，手偷偷抱住自己大腿地两侧，颤着声问：“叫什么？”  
陈立农似笑非笑地看着他，没阻止他的动作，只是将手指又送得深了些，指腹在摸到的腺体处用力一压。  
“叫老公。”

范丞丞猝不及防地呻吟出声，就好像不给他思考的时间，小叔子的手在自己身体里最敏感的地方用力地压按碾磨起来。  
剧烈的快感让他胸前和腰肢都拱起，乳尖磨蹭过自己的腿上的皮肤，他绷紧了浑身每一寸的神经也难以抵抗那种狂风浪潮的快感，欲哭不哭地低声啜泣，朦胧的泪眼也不住祈求地望向身上的人。

“乖，叫老公。”陈立农轻笑着用胯顶着他的后臀。笑起来的模样有种难以形容的意味深长，小叔子和丈夫本质上都不是攻击性强的长相，偏偏那对眼睛是那样的深，不论是丈夫谦逊背后的运筹帷幄，还是小叔子藏在谈笑风生中的狡黠，都这样的迷惑人。  
体内又被重重地一按，范丞丞几乎要从座椅上弹起来。  
他急促地喘着，湿漉漉的眼睛流露出渴求和娇艳，被陈立农在高潮前用另一只握住了性器，堵住了精口后他终于哭出了声。

“老公，老公，立农——”  
“松开，求求你——”  
“老公——”


End file.
